Repeatable Quests Timeline
Category:Timelines This is a list of repeatable quests in the EQ2 world. Master Quests: Some repeatable quests lead to "Master Quests" which finish the quest line and have a special reward. Master Quests are usually reached after doing the repeatable task 30 times (3 sets of increasing difficulty by 10 times). Rewards are mostly random and depend on the level of the quester, so means you might get 2-4g or even some totally different amount. As stated, this is the approximate amount I got with a level 50-60 paladin. So, here's the list, enjoy: Tier 1 The Forest Ruins * - repeatable task up to The Sprawl * - repeatable quest ~2s **Repeatable 5 times **Master Quest: None * - repeatable quest ~65c + ration **Repeatable 5 times **Master Quest: None Tier 2 Antonica * - repeatable task in , 2-3s * in - writ: or writ: * outside the Temple of Life in North Qeynos - writ: or writ: * outside the palace in North Qeynos - writ: or writ: * in the mage tower in South Qeynos - writ: or writ: * - repeatable task **Tillin is either level capped or broken as of 1 December 2005 The Commonlands * - repeatable task * - repeatable task At least (minimum increases with repetition) **Master Quest: None **Level capped at 20. Tier 3 The Thundering Steppes * - repeatable task for the **After completing **Master Quest: * - repeatable task within the steppes **It seems Borgus is no longer level capped! * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None Seems to be either level capped or only repeatable for a certain number of times * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None * (Village of Thundermist) - repeatable task to **Repeatable 5 times **Master Quest: None Nektulos Forest * - repeatable task Tier 4 Nektropos Castle * (in the courtyard) - repeatable quest **After completing 2g plus a random [[Ravenguard (Armor Set)|Ravenguard armor] item] **Master Quest: approx. 1-2g Enchanted Lands * - repeatable task for the lands 70s * - repeatable task for the lands 70s **Kelbri seems to be level capped as I can't get it with a level 50 Paladin any more! Runnyeye * - repeatable task within the citadel **After completing 3g **Master Quest: Janitor Boots}} Rivervale * - repeatable task within the vale **After completing 1g Zek, the Orcish Wastes * - repeatable task within the wastes **After completing 3g **Master Quest: The Crypt of T'haen * Tier 5 The Feerrott * - A series of 3 quests, ending in the repeatable task (killing 10 Lizards / Dragonflies / Snakes) and coin * - repeatable Heroic task . An eventual master quest, , rewards the ] The Temple of Cazic-Thule * - repeatable task **After completing 6g **Master Quest: Everfrost * - repeatable task in the behemoth area 70s * - repeatable task for fur hunting 70s - repeatable three times * - repeatable task in , * - repeatable task in , * - repeatable task in , * - repeatable task in , **Master Quest: None Lavastorm * - repeatable for coin * - repeatable for coin * - repeatable for coin and Sootfoot faction **Master Quest: None Tier 6 The Sinking Sands The Pillars of Flame Tier 7 Tenebrous Tangle *Baskets... Category:Repeatable Quests Credits *